Part 1: You're Not for Me to Love
by PhoenixRae
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Draco's Single. Hermione's Engaged. Her life was in danger & Draco was asked to protect her. 6 months of living together changed their opinion of each other, what would happen once the 6 months was over? R&R PLS!


**Summary:** Draco is single. Hermione's engaged. Her life was in danger and went undercover with Draco to protect her from becoming Voldemort's pawn. Six months of living together sure changed both of their opinion of each other, but what would happen once the six months was over? 

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE!!! I just own the plot and any other characters. 

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** it's a boring Wednesday afternoon and while killing time reading stuff on ff.net an idea of a one-shot Hermione/Draco story entered my mind and this was the result. Hope you liked it. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_You're Not for Me to Love  
_by PhoenixRae

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

He watched her sleep; her face nestled atop of her clasped hands on the tiny bunker bed inside her small room. He stood by the doorway of the adjoining bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron where he kept her hidden—and safe. That was what he promised him, his school nemesis and future ally, before he—along with his best friend—went MIA to defeat the Dark Lord from taking over the entire wizarding world.

It had been six months to the day since Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked up to him, Draco Malfoy, and asked that he take their best friend, muggle-born Hermione Granger, out of the wizarding world and take her to the muggle world. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Voldemort would use Hermione to get to _me_, Malfoy. Enough blood has been shed because of that son of a bitch. I won't let Hermione be another damn statistics!" Harry said heatedly when the three of them met up in their usual meeting place, a small cave just off Hogsmeade, that fateful night.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, Malfoy, but in the years since we started working together to defeat the Dark Lord, I learned to trust you implicitly. I know Hermione's going to be safer with _you_ around than just by herself," Ron added, looking across the dimly lit cave at him with solemn blue eyes.

Draco couldn't believe just how much Potter and Weasley trusted him. He knew that he already formed a friendship with his two former nemeses, but with Granger he still had an enemy in her. How would he be able to protect her if she couldn't even stand being with him? He reluctantly accepted Harry's request. He needed to go in hiding anyway. His cover had been blown. One of the useless Death Eaters found out he was an undercover auror sabotaging their every attempt to torment and torture wizard, witches, and muggles alike.

In the dead of the night he stole her from the warm comforts of the Burrow where she, along with the wives of the Weasley men and Harry's, were stashed away. They knew the moment Draco apparated into the Burrow that something was wrong.

Ginny Weasley-Potter was the first to go near him, her brown eyes pleading with him to be the bearer of good news. He swept a quick look around the crowded living room and noted that all of the women in there had the same hopeful, _haunting_ look in their eyes—even Hermione. Molly Weasley remained seated by the fire, but she too was watching him intently.

"I've come to take Hermione away," he announced to the shocked congregation of women in the room, with the exception of Hermione who seemed to have suspected what he had come there for long before he made his announcement.

"What?" they gasped in unison.

"Hermione's life is in far more danger than any of you. She's a muggle-born—Voldermort _loathes_ mudbloods," he pointed out to them, his grey eyes moving across to room and locked gazes with the person he was sent to take care of, "Harry and Ron asked me to take you into hiding along with me."

"Why?" was the only thing she asked, she was neither scared nor bewildered. She was just confused.

"My cover's been blown. Death Eaters will be after my head, but before my cover was blown I was able to spy one last time at Voldemort and heard his plans. I heard him order his best Death Eaters to find you," he looked pointed at Hermione, "and kill you."

Everyone gasped, their pallor ashen and they all looked worriedly at Hermione who remained standing by the fireplace, her face devoid of any expression. She held Draco's gaze for the longest time while everyone around her started whispering and some even started to whimper. Fred's wife Angelina started to sob softly. Alicia, George's wife, moved beside her friend and patted her gently on the back. Lavander, Ron's wife, moved beside Ginny and they both comforted each other. Fleur, Bill's wife, and Anastasia, Charlie's wife, huddled around Molly Weasley, each putting their hands on the eldest Weasley woman's shoulder to console her.

"Does Percy know?" she asked, wanting to know if her fiancé was aware of the situation.

"Ron told your fiancé about what the three of us already discussed. Percy agreed with Harry and Ron that I should take you into hiding with me. It's the only way to keep you safe and away from harm."

"I see," she nodded.

He was impressed at how well she was taking all of this in. She remained standing where she was for the longest time before she asked, "Do I have to pack small or shouldn't I pack at all?"

"No need to pack anything. We'll purchase new clothes as soon as we get to where we're going," he told her.

"And where is that?" Molly asked, looking worriedly from Hermione then back to Draco, "_Where_ are you and Hermione going to hide, Draco?"

Draco gave the elderly woman an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid I can't disclose that, Mrs. Weasley. But I can assure you," he paused and looked at the other sea of faces looking at him expectantly, "_all_ of you, that Hermione will be safe and as soon as this whole war is over she will return." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

That was some big promise he made to those worried women that night, but Draco Malfoy was not known to take back his promise. Voldemort was defeated, his followers either killed or sent to Azkaban and given the Dementor's Kiss. Harry and Ron were safely returned back to their family and wives. All the Weasley men were back home at the Burrow, all present and accounted for.

Hermione was the only person missing.

He received news by owl two days ago from Harry. He told Draco everything that happened from the night he and Ron went MIA up until the defeat of the Dark Lord. They took some PolyJuice potion and disguised themselves as Draco and Hermione intending to dupe Voldemort and his followers that he, Draco Malfoy, captured one of the people Harry Potter cared for. The ministry was right behind them, until the PolyJuice went wonky and soon Harry disguised as Malfoy returned to being Harry once more and Ron disguised as Hermione returned to being Ron. Needless to say the ministry wasn't quick enough to save the botched-up plan and now Harry was in the hands of Voldemort once more. Harry didn't get into so much detail about the torture he and Ron went through, but before ending his letter he also told Draco he was clear to come back and to take Hermione back with him because Percy missed her so much.

_Percy missed her so much._

Draco closed his eyes to stop his damn tears from falling. He quickly shoved away from the door and moved back into his room.

Six months he and Hermione went undercover, moving in to the muggle world disguised as husband and wife. He and Hermione dropped their first and last name and decided to use their middle names and they both acquired Hermione's mother's maiden name for their last name.

For the past six months he had been Mr. and Mrs. Caleb and Krystal O'Brien. Draco learned how to work in the muggle world _without_ the use of magic for the sake of keeping up pretences _and_ to help keep a roof over their heads. Hermione quickly adapted since she grew up in this world and he helped her 'husband' get by until finally he got the hang of working in the muggle world.

He walked up to the bureau where a small vanity mirror was located and pulled the chair towards the window. He looked out at the clear night sky and remembered the time when he first realized he was falling for the woman he was protecting. They had been living together _pretending_ to be husband and wife for about three months then. He came home carrying take-out dinner from one of Hermione's favourite restaurants. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Dinner was great, Malfoy," she complimented as soon as they were done dinner. She chose not to call him Caleb when it was just the two of them since she wasn't really used to addressing him by any other name except his last name.

"No problem, Granger. Leave the dishes here. I'll put them in the washer," he offered when he saw that she was ready to clear the table.

"That's okay. You look so tired and you bought us dinner. Let me clear the table and—"

Draco cut her off by grabbing her hand when she grabbed his plate. His grey eyes met with her surprised brown ones, seeing for the first time the woman that was housed beneath the icy cool exterior she often presented to him. Of course when they were entertaining she put on an act that they were a young, happy couple, but once alone together she return back to being the Ice Queen he had grown accustomed to over the years since he had gotten close to Harry and Ron.

His gaze dropped from her tantalizing eyes to her full, soft red lips. He watched the small of her tongue snaked out to moisten her suddenly drying lips. At that moment he wanted to kiss her, and that was what he would have done if she hadn't spoken out loud.

"I love Percy, Malfoy," she whispered, but she sounded unconvinced when she uttered those words out loud. Gingerly she released her hand from his grasp and sat down in silence, leaving his plate alone where it had was.

That sure put him in his place. They may be husband and wife in the eyes of the people they worked with and their neighbours, but behind closed doors they were anything _but_ loving towards each other. He slept in the living room whilst she occupied the bedroom. They didn't want to rent a two-bedroom flat for fear that their newfound friends might question who slept in the other room.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Hermione broke it by pushing her chair back and got up.

"Well, since you insisted on clearing the table yourself, I guess I better get ready for bed," she announced and started to walk away. She walked past Draco and before she could take another step, his hand snaked out and grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"I know you love your fiancé, Hermione, and I respect that. But please, try and understand _my_ predicament here too. I'm only a man and…" his voice trailed off and didn't continue. He let go of her wrist and turned away from her. He waited for Hermione to move, when she didn't he looked back up at her and was surprised to see her smiling down at him.

"You've come a long way, Draco Malfoy. I see now why Harry and Ron soon learned to like you as a friend. You're a noble _and_ honest man, but sometimes you could be pigheaded which is only expected since you are a Malfoy," she bent down until their faces were just inches apart, "Good night, Draco," she said and leaned closer to plant a goodnight kiss on his cheek.

At the very last minute Draco moved his head and instead of her kissing his cheek, her lips met his. She felt him freeze up at the touch of her lips and waited for her to push away. God knows he didn't want to push her away. He had been lusting after her for weeks since he unexpectedly walked in on her in the bathroom after her shower and he was still too groggy from sleep to pay attention to anything.

Draco counted all his blessings when Hermione pressed her lips against his and her hands crept up to rest on his shoulders. He took that as an invitation and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him and sat her down on his lap, their mouths clung to each other as they continued to kiss… 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Draco cursed under his breath as his mind went so far back into the events of that night. He and Hermione snogged for hours, starting off in the dining room before moving into the living room where he laid her down on the sofa and started trailing kisses down her neck and chest, unbuttoning her blouse and capturing one hardened nipple into his mouth as she moaned and buried her fingers through his hair. They would've gone further that night if it hadn't been for the blasted phone ringing. It was for him. A co-worker wanted to switch shifts with him.

It took him about ten minutes to wrap up the conversation. When he turned back to Hermione, she was already gone, locked up in her bedroom with the lights turned off. He couldn't blame her if she was mad at him. She was an engaged woman after all whose fiancé was fighting a battle against the dark side.

Draco got up from the chair and was about to go to bed, but when he turned his heart stopped when he saw Hermione standing by the adjacent bedroom door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked when the young woman just kept on looking at him.

"Can I sleep with you, Draco?" she asked in a voice so faint he almost didn't hear it.

"Uh…sure, sure. Hop into bed and make yourself comfort…" his voice trailed off when Hermione crossed the room and stood right in front of him, her brown eyes locking with his grey ones.

"No, I mean sleep-_sleep_ with you, Draco."

"Her-Hermione, are you out of your mind?" her implication didn't go over Draco's head. He knew what she meant and damn him if he doesn't want what she was asking, but he couldn't do it.

"No…" she shook her head and lifted her hand and traced his lips with her index finger, "Yes…" her eyes fell on his lips where her finger was at then lifted her brown eyes once more to meet with his grey ones, "I don't know. All I know is that I want you and I don't want us to part ways without knowing what it could be like between us," she told him honestly.

Oh Merlin have mercy! He wanted to know what it could be like between them too, but she was the forbidden fruit in the forest that he couldn't touch. She belonged to someone, always had been and always will be. She was never really his for the taking. He only got lucky to be with her for six months, but after tonight, tomorrow night she would be back in Percy Weasley's arms and he would be nothing more than just a fling before she got settled in her life with the Weasleys.

"Hermione, stop," he commanded, grabbing her wrist and stopping her from teasing him.

Hermione gave him a hurt look, "Don't you want me too, Malfoy?" she taunted.

"Hell, you know I do, Granger. You know how much I goddamned want you, but we _can't_," he slowly put down her hand and pushed her away from him, holding her at arm's length. "Tomorrow I'm taking you back to the Burrow. Tomorrow night you'll be back in your fiance's arms and you would've forgotten all about me. We had six months together, that's all we had. _Nothing_ happened in those six months and _nothing_ will happen _now_, understand?"

"In those six months we weren't Draco and Hermione. We were Caleb and Krystal, a young, happily married couple who couldn't stop loving each other. Why can't we be Caleb and Krystal tonight? _Just_ for tonight?" she begged.

Draco could no longer deny what his body and mind and _heart_ had been screaming all this time. Without thinking of the consequences of this night, he pulled Hermione roughly into his arms, his mouth landing on hers for a kiss so hard Hermione thought her teeth would be knocked back down her throat, but soon Draco's kiss turned gentle and caressing. He loosed his tight grip on her arms and his hands dropped to her waist, hauling her close until her body pressed against his, the core of his arousal poking her midriff, letting her know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Hermione's arms wound around his neck. She stood on tiptoes and met him kiss for kiss. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his arms encircled her waist, one hand moving down and cupping a feel of her well-round bottom. She gasped when he gave it a slight pinch before his hand grabbed a handful of the oversized cotton shirt she was wearing and tugged it up and over her head, tossing it on the floor.

Draco knelt down before her and started trailing kisses from her chest down to the valley between her breasts. His mouth stopped its downward ascent and turned to suckle at one hardened nipple while he captured the other between his thumb and index finger. Once he was satisfied suckling on one breath he moved to the other and did the same thing to it too. Hermione's knees nearly gave beneath her, but Draco held on to her tightly and before long he was moving lower until he reached his destination.

Hermione's surprised gasp when Draco did something to her down there that she never thought she'd experience. Her mind was swirling and she was convulsing for her release as soon as Draco was done pleasuring her.

He got up to his feet and undressed himself. He gently nudged Hermione towards the bed until the back of her knees hit its side and she fell down. Draco soon climbed up on the bed above her and resumed kissing her passionately, snaking his tongue into her mouth, coaxing and cajoling hers while his hand caressed her breasts.

"I want you inside me now, Draco," she whimpered when she could no longer contain herself, "I need you buried deep inside me…"

Draco didn't need to be asked twice. Hermione bent her knees and spread her legs apart until Draco was positioned to enter her. He gave her one last quelling look and asked, "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes filled with longing that mirrored his own.

Within seconds he was sheathed and buried deep inside her. Sweet Merlin, he didn't think it would feel this good to be inside her. She bucked underneath him a bit, adjusting her body to the size of him before they started to move together. It was a rhythm all their own, their bodies responding to one another on instinct. He took her nice and slow at first before he started to pick up the pace.

"Oh Draco…Draco…I lov—"

Draco cut off the rest of her words with a kiss. No, he didn't want to hear her say it. It was just sex. _Just sex._ It wasn't him she loved. She loved Percy. _Percy!_ He had to remember that. Tonight they were Caleb and Krystal O'Brien, perfect couple, a happy young newlywed, but no words of love ever spoken between them. It was seen more in their actions according to their muggle friends. They soon reached their completion and Draco fell on top of Hermione, breathing hard and momentarily disoriented.

Hermione, however, kept her arms and legs wrapped around his sweat-drenched body, her hand moving gently up and down his spine. She planted a loving kiss on his shoulder and whispered, "You complete me, Draco Caleb Malfoy."

_And I'll love you for the rest of my life, Hermione Krystal Granger._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

_three months later… _

Draco stood beside Harry Potter behind the pew as Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger exchanged their wedding vows in front of their family and friends. He kept a stoic face and plastered a fake smile on his face all the while that he gazed longingly at the woman that was never his to begin with.

She looked really beautiful in her wedding gown. As she recited her wedding vow Draco couldn't help himself from pretending it was to _him_ she was saying those words to, not to Percy, but to _him_.

When it was time for the minister to announce them husband and wife, Draco closed his eyes and turned his head away. He didn't want to see Hermione kiss somebody else. He couldn't stand it. But closing his eyes and looking away proved to be a wrong thing to do, suddenly Hermione's face popped into his mind. She was smiling at him. He was transported back in time to three months ago, the morning after they spent making love to one another countless times.

_"We had our night, Draco. Caleb and Krystal finally had their night. It was perfect. We'll always have that night,"_ she promised him.

_Yeah, I'll always have that night, Hermione. You'll always be just a dream to me. A dream that came true one night not too long ago. I love you. Be happy._

Draco didn't stay for the reception. He didn't even wait until the bride and the groom walked down the aisle together as husband and wife. He excused himself from Harry, telling his friend and co-worker that he had other pressing matters to attend to and to send his apologies to the newlywed.

Draco waited outside the building for the newlywed to emerge. Hermione was smiling from ear to ear while she had her arm draped over Percy's. She threw her bouquet at the bottom of the steps and disappeared inside the waiting car that would take the new Mr. and Mrs. Percy Weasley to their reception.

That was the last time Draco Malfoy laid eyes on Hermione Granger-Weasley.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

~ * ~ **_The End_** ~ * ~

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Author's Note:** well? How was it? Did you like it? Did you cry? Did I hit a very sad nerve or something? This is just a one-shot fic written because…well, because I haven't written a Draco/Hermione fic in a while & I've decided to try out my luck on this one. Please be kind enough as to leave a review & tell me if it sucked or not. THANKS!


End file.
